


Soulmates

by Sky_lover



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Marriage Proposal, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_lover/pseuds/Sky_lover
Summary: Sergio and Raquel goes on a little trip to a city that Sergio wanted to go as a kid.At the end Sergio pours his heart out to Raquel and proposes to her
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot Serquel proposal fic.I hope you enjoy reading it.

The shaking of the boat made Sergio feel dizzy. These days, they often change places for security reasons. After Palawan, he decided to stay in Shimizu island with Raquel. Although He hated being on the sea he never felt better than this moment, after all, Raquel chose to stay with him. He thought he would not mind a little discomfort for her safety. He lifted his head to only see Raquel. Her hair dancing to the rhythm of the wind.  
"Are you cold, I have an extra blanket if you want"  
"No thanks, I am not cold, I like feeling the wind. It was always sunny in the Palawan, I missed how the feeling wind in my skin makes me excited".After a chit-chat about nothing, they have arrived at their destination.  
While settling, Raquel senses something weird in Sergio. She could not put a finger on it but she felt to need to ask  
"Is everything okay, you seem distracted"  
"Well you know I am not a talkative guy Raquel, you knew what you signed up for right," said Sergio with a nervous smile on his face.  
Raquel responded with a smile but she knew that whatever is going on with him should eventually reveal itself.  
After settling they have decided to go to bed. It was still early, yet they were extremely tired from their little journey.  
While they were laying down and listening to the silence Sergio said "I have made a plan"  
"I knew something was up with you didn't I, so tell me about your mystery plan professor, I am sure we could work something out.  
"Well, you know when I was a kid I was bedridden and did not do anything well except reading. But one day, there was this nurse. She was a really sweet lady and she often talked to me."  
Raquel was listening to him attentively. And she stood up as to look at Sergio more comfortable.  
" So, she talked about a place in Canada, a city specifically. It is called the Quebec city. His son was studying biology at a university there, she often showed me pictures of his son. And when I looked at the beautiful city. I fell in love with it. It was the most beautiful city I have ever seen. Then I started dreaming of walking in the streets of Quebec, freely and happy with my family"  
Raquel smiled at him with love and leaned to put a little kiss on his lips  
"I am so sorry, that you did not get to spend the time that you wanted with your family"  
On the brink of crying, Sergio said "So my plan is for us to visit there for just two days. Before you say no, know that it is perfectly safe I have arranged everything"  
"I was going to say yes, I love you, of course, I'll come with you and..."  
Sergio hugged Raquel tightly not allowing her to finish her sentence.  
"Raquel, you are just amazing, I love you to the moon"  
Raquel said "I love you to my professor, but I need to sleep know, If I don't I get groggy you know that"  
Sergio said, "oh, I know all about that" with a laugh of joy.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week, the time has come for them to travel to their destination. Sergio was calmer than he thought he would be after all. Although now it seems small, when he was a child this was his biggest dream.  
He knocked on their bedroom door “Raquel If you are ready we need to leave.”  
“Yes, I am ready” and opened the door. She had a blue dress on and her hair was a little curly, she did not wear any makeup. “Don’t be scared, I hid the fancy dresses for the streets of Quebec” said Raquel and kissed Sergio's cheek.  
They held hands and take the two pieces of luggage that they prepared and hopped on the boat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look incredible, I have...Wow I don't know what to say"

"You pretty much summarized it by the way you look at me, Sergio, thank you you look so handsome as well," Raquel said with the biggest smile

Sergio smiled, he felt as if he is drunk. He adored Raquel, he never thought that he could and up with someone this perfect. She was loving and smart, her presence was the only thing that he was missing in his life. Her presence was the thing he chased unknowingly. While looking at Raquel as if he looked at the mirror. It was strange, they were different on so many levels yet despite this they shared the same soul.

Raquel was looking out of the window of the hotel they are in "This city is amazing really amazing, it worth all the trouble that we have been through."She said and then wrapped his hands around Sergio and said "You know as if all my life I have been chasing to feel this happy and content"

Hearing these words made Sergio shiver. This woman was all he was looking for, and she was near him, hugging him, kissing him with love.  
"well maybe we should skip dinner and stay here," said Raquel, with a devilish smile." no, we should go I am starving and it is a one time chance to be out in the world without worrying about somebody catching us. This bed will still be here when we come back"  
"Then, we better hurry professor"

When they got to the saloon Sergio started to get red from nervousness which made Raquel laugh "Don't worry mi amor, we are safe, remember"

"Of course I know that," said Sergio with a nervous smirk.  
Finally, they have sat down and ordered they were quite most of the time "You have barely eaten you do not seem so hungry to me"  
"Raquel,"  
"Yes, mi Amor"  
"Thank you for being with me"  
"Of course, I will be with you I feel in love with you remember silly"  
"I know, right. Raquel look, I need to tell you what I am going to tell you and I want you to listen to me till the end okay" said Sergio  
"Okay, I am listening," said Raquel and straightened up.

"As a kid the only thing, I wanted to feel loved and cared for. When I was in the hospital, I always dreamed to be with my soulmate. I felt like I had a person that is waiting for me to get to her love her, be with her. You know, I don't believe in metaphysical things that much. But I believed this a child. I believed that I would found my soulmate and feel whole.  
I have forgotten about this dream until I have met you. You are perfect to me, and I want to feel like this for the rest of our lives. What I am trying to say is will you marry me?"  
Raquel looked at Sergio and smiled with tears in her eyes "I will marry you, I love you and if I make you feel this way, then I don't want to do anything else for the rest of my life mi amor."  
Sergio pulled out a ring from her pocket, it was a small green emerald ring that fit Raquel's finger perfectly."By the way, it is fine don't be nervous anymore Profesor I said yes, you need to eat something or you will pass out you haven't eaten a bite today"  
Sergio smiled at Raquel and said "Okay, now I can devour this meal  
After finishing dessert Raquel held Sergio's hand "Come, mi Amor I want you to walk these beautiful streets before, going back to the hotel"


End file.
